


【马艾】NO WHAT?

by IveyLau



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 这是一个系列，belonging to this series 'NO WHAT?'





	1. NO DAYTIME

新一天的日光铺撒在一望无际的海面上，它还未见影子，柔和的就像雅典娜的微笑。、

莫比迪克号游轮在4天前驶入大洋，他们将横跨半个世界到达另一端的地域。

在船头前端的套房内，桌面上零散着几张老旧的纸张，上面绘着淡淡的痕迹，银色的笔杆看起来很有质感散发着光辉，蓝色的纹面犹如这海洋一样，深沉。写出来的字迹淡淡的，但并没有因此消失。

床上的人醒来，他叠好被子紧接着来到桌子前，拿起最上面的纸张仔细端详了一番便深深叹了口气，离开了房间。

中年男人来到餐厅要了一份早餐，坐在了最旁边的位置上，他看向外面，随着太阳一点点的露出水面，思绪也渐渐离去，直到太阳散发出的光线刺痛了他的眼睛。

当地时间下午2：30，他们准时停靠在目的地，他站在甲板上看着兴奋的人们匆忙的下船，左顾右盼的望着这片他们从未到达过的土地。他们站在港口，拿着黑色的照相机拍照。到返航的时间他也站在那里，打量着这座城市——巴苔里拉。仅仅是望着。

嗡鸣声响起，船开始逐渐远离港口，男人脸上什么表情也没有，过了好一会，几乎是隔了很远的距离了，他才走回去，穿过长长的甲板，向走了一个世纪那么长。他脱下衣衫，露出胸前的青色文身，此刻竟全然没了半点威慑感。

踏上二层的楼梯，他靠在扶手上，拿出一根烟，点了火，吐息着，天空不知何时已经阴了，淅淅沥沥的下起了小雨，雨水打在他胸前，顺着文身蔓延向下，最终滴落在地上。

他索性回到房间里，将桌子上的纸张揉成一团扔进垃圾桶。

远远的望向港口，早已被一片薄雾笼罩。

没有白天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个故事的后续，之前发生的故事并不打算写


	2. NO SENSE

他们把矛头转向了波特卡斯.D.艾斯。

他成了牺牲品。

尽管对方是赫赫有名的爱德华家族的长子——马尔科。

他们的新房是一栋别墅，前院平旷，冷冷清清没有过多的打理，后院也只是有个标配的露天泳池和几棵树木下的长椅，再无其他。

艾斯坐在那张偌大真皮沙发上，整个人都坐立不安。大门被推开，一缕阳光顺着门缝趁机钻了进来，来人轻轻关上门，他只是瞄了一眼坐在沙发上骚动不安的艾斯便视线一转上了楼，艾斯的目光吸附在男人的身上，直到他消失在楼梯的转角处才重新收回视线。

艾斯被他这么弄得不知如何是好，被强迫安排的联姻不容得拒绝，他本想等着那个只在照片上见过一面的男人回来然后抓着他的脖领子好好地质问一番甚至是打上一架撕破脸皮，出乎意料的是对方根本没有正看自己一眼。

也是被逼的吗……

管他呢……

他一上楼就看见马尔科正在换衣服，胸前露出大片的文身，站在门口的他再一次的沉默。

“有什么事吗？”马尔科拽过衣柜里的睡衣准备套上，他看出来了艾斯的不安。

“……”艾斯思考着为什么对方会问这种问题，应该说些什么好呢，说‘我不想和你有任何的关系’‘这到底是怎么回事’这样的话纯粹是没事找事吧，艾斯皱起眉毛，他好久没这么尴尬过了。

“我不会和你发生什么的，放心吧。”男人如是回答着。

艾斯将他的视线重新回到马尔科身上，后者还是没有过多的表情，接着男人从他的身边走过下了楼。

“这样最好。”艾斯愤愤不平的撂下一句话。

他们是合法的伴侣关系，但从现状看来他们更像是同居人，马尔科在确认关系之后几乎没和艾斯说过像样的话。

艾斯偶尔经过后院的时候会经常看他坐在树下的长椅上吸着烟不知道在想些什么，两人的视线刚一对上就像灼热的铁的温度一般，烫的艾斯立马转移了视线。

他也会经常看到马尔科泡在泳池里，手没一捋的撩着头发，他靠在泳池壁上，随意极了。他恰到好处的身材让艾斯看入了迷，他之前从不觉得有人的身材会练的比自己匀称，但是他错了，这个人就是个很好的例证。

他看着马尔科出水，向他走来，他甩了甩手，抖掉了水珠，摸上了他的头发，第一次。

“别站着了，我去做饭。”很快的，重量消失在头顶，他甚至还没有反应过来对方就已经走掉了。

“你到底是怎么想的？”艾斯不再理会桌子上看起来十分可口的食物，紧紧地盯着马尔科。

“就当做是同居。”马尔科继续吃着饭，但刚才表现出了明显的一顿。

艾斯很清楚即便是他问了那些实际上到现在没有任何意义的问题，他都会圆滑的应付过去。要是回到最初相遇的那天，他绝对不会对眼前这个看起来很随性的家伙产生任何想法，但是现在情况变了。

他会再考虑一下。

马尔科很温柔，起码他看到的和所感受到的的确是这样，他也很会照顾自己的感受，也很容易相处，或许我应该说些什么，艾斯低下头摆弄着手指，慢悠悠的开了口。

“我们在一起……不是……是同居这么长时间了，一开始我还是很排斥你的，但是后来我觉得你还不错，我的意思是……呃……或许我们可以……可以试试……在一起……相处……或者做点本应该做的事。”说艾斯一丁点都不喜欢马尔科是假的，他无论是手上传来的温度也好，对自己的体贴也罢，一切都让艾斯感到很舒服，那种感觉。

突然什么东西‘啪’的响了一下，马尔科重新回到座位，看着面前脸已经红成一片的艾斯有些木讷。

“你是对食物过敏了吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马尔科中途去了卫生间，在这一过程中艾斯并没有意识到，他自顾自地说着，直到他说完，马尔科才关上了卫生间的灯的开关，回到座位上。


	3. NO KINDNESS

NO KINDNESS

“马尔科，明天要开家长会了，你去吗？”艾斯匆匆忙忙的扔下书包，换上拖鞋坐到马尔科身边。

马尔科望着眼前极力隐忍着什么的男孩，无奈的叹了口气，“这次你想去哪玩？”看着艾斯的表情准渐转为兴奋，马尔科就知道结果会是这样。

“我们去钓鱼吧！在附近的水库。”

“嗯。”

得到了肯定答复的艾斯瞬间楼上马尔科的脖子，他知道马尔科永远不会让自己失望的。

一直都是。

“电话通知一下。”艾斯焦急地递过手机，点了一个号码，马尔科自然的接过手机。

“老师您好，我是艾斯的父亲，我明天暂时回不来所以非常抱歉。”

“啊，这样啊，但是……”

大概是聊了有十几分钟左右，终于结束了这通从未见过面的交谈。

“每次听到你是我父亲这样的话真的是好怪啊，马尔科你说为什么一个毛发那么少的家伙的儿子的毛发量会这么茂盛呢？”说完得意的晃了晃脑袋，彰显着自己的发量。马尔科忽视了艾斯调侃的言论，他轻轻地将手放在他的脑袋上，温柔的摸了摸。

“谁知道呢？”

接着他站起身，走进厨房。

什么吗……

马尔科是在16岁的时候捡到还是个婴儿的艾斯，他被放置在一个漆黑的小胡同里，两侧都是墙壁，如果不是那天正好赶上了大暴雨，马尔科根本不会在焦急之中躲进这里，也不会遇见艾斯。头顶上的小平台刚好为他们挡住了片瓢泼的大雨。

他向着那孩子的方向看去，没有哭声，好像是睡着了吧。马尔科小心翼翼的抱起婴儿，面前的孩子悄然睁开眼睛，望着眼前落魄的少年，他伸出小小的右手，抓着他黄色的头发，开心的笑了。马尔科第一次亲眼见到这么小的孩子，他嘴角流着口水，右手抓着自己的头发，笑容简直是犹如天使一般纯洁美好。

带孩的过程可以称得上是灾难，马尔科即得完成学业又要照顾好艾斯，虽然他曾将小艾斯隐秘的带到学校去，但这并无法阻止他中途的哭声，以至于马尔科当场被要求停课回家。到最后因为艾斯的缘故，马尔科放弃了学业，他决定打工赚取艾斯的奶粉钱更实在一些，毕竟现阶段的念书只会徒增负担。

他能给的只有这么多了。

\--  
“你知道为什么你叫艾斯吗？”

“嗯？不知道。”6岁的艾斯和马尔科坐在一起，他刚刚从学校回到家中。

“因为你是我的王牌，是个绝顶的好手！”  
\--

艾斯刚上小学的时候，马尔科已经22岁了，此时他在一个名为白胡子工作室里干着不算轻松的工作，每个月的收入也是比较可观，老板也很客气的为马尔科和艾斯安排了住处——免费的，除了期间的水电费用等。

几年后马尔科所在的工作室转型成为了一个在业界人尽皆知的大公司，他也理所当然的成为了二把手的位置，这几年来，艾斯从一个只能跟着他穿着二手衣服的穷小子一步步走到了现在这样，实属不易。

\--  
“我妈是谁啊，马尔科？”

“是我！”

“那我爸呢？”

“也是我。”  
\--

清晨，刚刚起床的艾斯顶着乱哄哄的头发走到客厅，看着马尔科一脸凝重的坐在沙发上在思考着什么大事一样。

“怎么了？”

“艾斯，你想去别的地方吗？结识新的朋友，新的家人……在新的环境。”

“家人……”

“……”

“想。”艾斯在马尔科旁边坐下，他揉了揉眼睛，“前提是你必须在我身边，否则就算是天堂我也不去！”太阳一般灼热的光斑映照在艾斯眼睛里。

“我知道了。”良久，马尔科说出一句话，他终于抬起头看着艾斯，将他环抱进怀里。

以监护人的身份我不能对你抱有过多的想法，只要你肯留下，

便，足以。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马尔科接到了一通自称是艾斯的‘父母’的来电，他并不想因此失去自己一手抚养大的艾斯，所以他忽略了艾斯‘父母’的感受，他只想将艾斯留在身边，同时，如果他们现在想要回来艾斯的话，为什么要当初把他抛弃，这是马尔科果断拒绝的原因，no kindness.  
没有商量的余地，  
但是出于对艾斯的公平，马尔科不得不告诉艾斯，但并不是直接的告诉他，  
幸运的是艾斯没有让他失望，  
就算他们是监护人和被监护人的关系，也阻挡不了他们之间迸发出的火花，只不过不幸的是，马尔科会将这种炽热的火花的温度最大限度的降到最低，因为他才是艾斯的‘父亲’


	4. NO BARRIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老师 马尔科x学生 艾斯

午后的阳光永远是那么的灿烂。

这个时间段内总有人会喜欢待在学校里的大树荫下分享着快乐的事情。

“艾斯，你听我说，马尔科那个家伙在我们上高中的时候简直是不能再混蛋了，与他现在的样子简直是判若两人……”萨奇坐在地上，蜷起一条腿，手里还夹着一只没有吸完的香烟。

“有一天下午的自习课，马尔科想出去转转，但那里毕竟是全市最有名的学校，自然是管得比较严，当初我提议他去翻大操场外侧的栏杆，他却说翻出去之后还要走那么远的路程才到网吧，嫌麻烦，于是我们就打算从侧门翻过去。”萨奇吸了一口烟，捋顺着思路，好把这一小段故事讲完。

“你们后来出去了吗？”艾斯听得很认真，对于马尔科他总是想急于了解关于他所有的事情——包括他不为人知的一面。

“你先听我说，马尔科是最先翻上去的那个，他这方面的能力总是很强，之后让我快点上来；但就在这个时候，一个保安老大爷正好看见了我们俩，老大爷快步走过来挥着手说：‘喂，孩子，你要去哪！’你也知道，在这种情况下我不可能翻过去的，于是我就先跑了。”

“你这么做是不是有些不妥当。”艾斯听到这一脸黑线，他能想到当时的马尔科一定非常想杀了这个眼前这个混蛋。

“之后马尔科皱着眉头就跳下来了，嘴上还骂着‘操’然后马尔科就跟在我后面跑，那老大爷好像是听见了马尔科说的那句话。不过那老头的体力也实在是太好了点，我们可是一直跑到了北操场，他还在后面追着不放，后来我们从A教学楼穿过去的，才幸免于难。”

“那你们还真是惨的。”

“当我们回到班级的时候，我就特别高兴的将这件事说了出来，他们就大笑着，当时马尔科的表情我没敢看，我知道他是一心想去网吧，后来班上的同学对马尔科说‘你们为什么不直接从大操场那里翻过去，那里都没有人。’然后马尔科满不在乎的看了他一眼，‘从那里翻过去还得绕一大圈才到网吧，我有病啊！’不过最后当然是没去成，庆幸的是，虽然我们经常和那个保安打招呼但是他并不知道我们是哪个班级的，自然也没有被通报。”萨奇吐着烟，脸上洋溢着笑容，果然当时的事情现在回想起来依然是如此有趣。

“那个……马尔科那时候，追他的人很多吗？”艾斯轻声的问着。

“有，不过他当时也真的是对这方面没什么意思，你可知道我们那个时候男女处对象做出一些事情是十分正常的，但是他算是个特例，明明在我们学校是那么的——有影响力。”

“这样啊……还有什么有意思的事情吗？”艾斯急忙换到了另一个话题。

萨奇看着对面的男孩，脸上一笑继续接着话题想了想。

“肯定是有的，就像我和他当时晚自习总喜欢逃课，班干部也没有管，反倒是很配合我们，我们这2个小时10分钟就开始在外面随意的玩，将近是有10多次了吧，后来我俩吃饭吃晚了，到班级的时候正好撞上了主任，他说‘你们都晚了好几次了吧。’当时马尔科很沉不住气，直接回了嘴，到第二天，学校就通报了‘昨天晚自习迟到，A班，马尔科，萨奇。’后来我们俩被班任好好地训上了一顿。这样的事情太多了，他和我犯事的时候，他当时心里一点波澜都没有，无论干什么都是。相比之下我有的时候就会比较忐忑。”

“那除了……”

“你看，有个菠萝过来了。”萨奇打断了艾斯的询问。

他顺着萨奇的视线望过去，马尔科正夹着书往他们这边走来。

“喂，你小子可别说是我说的，我可不想被他恶意攻击。”萨奇像是突然意识到什么一样，马上变得焦急起来。

“嗯。”艾斯也不知道萨奇说了什么，便随口一应。

“马尔科！”

“呦，你也在这呢，既然不累的话，帮我把这个拿到办公室。”马尔科将书扔给萨奇，后者一脸鄙视的看着马尔科，手上还是接过了书。

“走吧。”马尔科对艾斯发出邀请。

“去哪吃饭去？”艾斯立马来了兴致，他一向对于食堂的油腻食物不感兴趣。

“你想去哪？”

“马尔科想去哪我就去哪。”

“那就换一家店，去吃烧烤……萨奇都和你说什么了，看你笑得那么开心。”

“啊，没什么，就是你们上高中时候的事。”

艾斯看着马尔科的脸上的笑容立马没了踪影感觉自己好像说漏了什么事情。

“这样啊......你感兴趣的话，哪天我也给你讲讲也行。”

“真的！”

“真的。”

\---

“艾斯！不是让你别告诉马尔科的吗！”电话里传来萨奇绝望的喊声。

“我没说你说的那些话啊，不聊了，我该上课了。”

萨奇坐在办公室里，崩溃的看着桌子前摆放着慢慢的两摞生涯规划手册；里面大多是一些应付的东西，和他们当时几乎是可以相当的糊弄。

谁他妈想批改这破玩应儿啊！！！


	5. NO SINCERITY

1.  
“艾斯，上哪儿去？”

“等会儿，我先把这个给老师送去。”6岁的艾斯晃着手中廉价的雪糕向操场跑去。

“老师，这个给你。”艾斯伸出手中的雪糕，微笑着递给老师，眼神中暗含期待。

老师停下了与旁边人的交谈，和善的看着艾斯，接过雪糕。“老师不吃，薇薇吃。”老师转而将艾斯的雪糕递给旁边的小女孩。小女孩先是表示惊讶之后感谢的接过雪糕。

“去吧。”老师拍了拍小女孩的肩膀，回过头继续与旁边的人聊着天。

“艾斯！怎么了吗？”萨博看着正向他走来的艾斯，黑发随意地垂在两侧，仿佛抽空了他一半的精力。

“没事，走吧，下午我在公园的椅子等你。”艾斯扯出一个笑容，像是平常一样。

2.  
“艾斯，等谁呢？”

“萨博，你看见他了吗？”

“萨博被他爸爸接走了啊，你也早点回去吧。”

“啊…嗯。”艾斯起身从公园离开，路过学校时，1里面的清洁工正在专心的清扫着操场的地面。

3.  
“艾斯，今天你家长怎么没来呢？”

“她生病了。”

“今天的家长会很重要，再说了，班级因为你家长的缺勤被扣了一分，你说你……”

“知道了。”

12岁的艾斯抬着头，眼神里丝毫没有波动。

艾斯回到了那个狭窄的小屋，一进门却看到一个男人正坐在桌子旁。2艾斯觉得他是不是见过这么一个男人。

“你是……”警惕心使艾斯不得不对眼前这个男人加以防范。

“我叫马尔科。”

“达旦婆婆呢?”

“她先回小店了，你叫艾斯，对吧。你先和我搬出去吧，这个地方对于两个人来说实在是有些拥挤。”

“我可以照顾好自己。”艾斯瞪着马尔科，眼前的这个男人留着碎胡茬，一脸没睡醒的样子，看上去一点也不可靠。

“3你觉得你可以管理好你的一日三餐以及住行的话，你可以继续留在这里…….不过，不想试试新的东西吗？4以后后悔也来得及。”男人勾了勾嘴角笑意十分明显。

新奇的事物对于艾斯来说有着莫大的吸引力，他在确认马尔科并不符合坏人的形象后同意的点了点头。

艾斯上了马尔科的跑车，光是舒适感就足以让艾斯怀疑人生。一会过后，马尔科拉开后座的车门“到地方了。”

艾斯下车后环视了一周，他甚至有些不敢相信，这个地方他怎么会不认得，萨博的家就在这个小区里，而且这里还是全市中心最繁华的地方。

“明早我会送你去新的学校，我们先去商场买点东西。”

艾斯走在马尔科后面，他还是不太放心，因为她并没有通知达旦一声。

“放心吧，达旦那边我已经说好了，5我会照顾你一段日子，你快点跟上来。”

马尔科像是看穿了他心里的想法一样说了出来，紧接着艾斯快步跟了上去。

“别乱走。”马尔科牵上了艾斯的手，这个举动令艾斯不由得一愣，他之前从来没有与任何一个人正儿八经的牵过手，这足以让艾斯对他放下全部的戒心。

艾斯第一次进入这个大商场，扑面而来的凉气让他有些心慌，刚一进去，刺眼的灯光就让他有些不快的眯起了眼睛。马尔科感觉到了艾斯的不适，攥紧了艾斯的手“跟我来。”

他们上了商场的二楼，中央上方偌大的水晶吊灯像是汇聚了四面八方的光亮一样，闪烁的很。

“喜欢什么，自己挑。”马尔科松开了牵在一起的手，朝里面瞟了一眼，示意艾斯进去。

艾斯抬头看了看马尔科便走了进去，随便的挑了一件黑色的帽衫，当他翻开价签的时候他简直不敢相信如此朴素的一件衣服竟能达到上千贝利。

“没事，喜欢什么就拿好了，6你还要住上一段时间别怪我没有提醒你，以后可不要怨我才是。”马尔科开心的朝着艾斯笑笑。

12岁的艾斯并不能理解马尔科话中的意思，但他知道马尔科的笑容很温柔，很好看。

出了商场，艾斯整个人就像是重新锻造了一般，整个人与之前散发着不一样的气质。马尔科告诉艾斯，表面的光鲜亮丽会让人自信起来。

“新学校是你朋友的那个，他看见你一定会非常开心的。”马尔科笑着摸了摸艾斯的头发，他并没有看见少年发红的脸颊。

3.  
第二天一早。马尔科开着那辆跑车将艾斯送到了学校。

马尔科对艾斯说，良好的内在素养才是自信的体现。

\----

“艾斯！你也在这啊。”萨博从朋友们里跑向艾斯这边，热情的打着招呼慰问着。

“嗯，今天刚转过来的。”

\----

“今天想去哪里玩？”

“马尔科去哪带着我就行。”

“不过你穿上篮球服真的是挺不错的。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我猜的。”

马尔科又怎么会看不见艾斯与那帮小子们勾肩并笑的场面，7这也正是他所希望看见的。

4.  
“马尔科，过几天有个露营，一起参加吧！”艾斯回到家，蹬了脚上穿的鞋，走到客厅立马从后面环上马尔科的脖子。

“嗯……应该挺有意思的吧。”马尔科抬起手，像几年前一样揉了揉艾斯的头发，眼神温柔又夹杂着另一种情感。马尔科放下书，摘下眼镜站起来。

不知不觉间，这小子竟然长这么高了啊……

“那是，我可是这次露营活动的总策划人！一定不会让你失望的。”艾斯的眼神流露出满满的自信。

艾斯走到马尔科面前，交换了一个绵长的吻。

5.  
从小时候的独处到筹备集体活动，从自卑到自信，从软弱到有了担当……一切都按照着马尔科想看到的样子发展着，一切又让马尔科感到猝不及防。几年前的臭小鬼一步步与自己走到了恋人的地步，他留恋艾斯的温度，留恋艾斯的容颜。马尔科看到了艾斯的成长，也知晓了即将到来的结果。

应该是时候了……

\--  
抱歉在这个时候离你而去，你已经抛去了原有的躯壳重新定义了你自己，我看到了你的蜕变，与你相处的几年我感到十分的开心，但我已经不能再干涉你剩下的生活了，艾斯……我爱你。  
\--

6.  
“马尔科！准备好了吗，明天就出发了。” “马尔科……”

屋子里全然没有过另一个人居住过的气息，茶几上只留下了一个白色的卡片和一个眼镜。

传来了抽泣的声音。

空气中竟充满着莫名的苦涩。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1里面的清洁工正在专心的清扫着操场的地面。  
当时艾斯放学后在公园里等着萨博，然而萨博最后并没有来。学生放学全部走掉之后才会进行清扫。而艾斯等了好久……
> 
> 2艾斯觉得他是不是见过这么一个男人。  
小艾斯当时隐晦的希望可以有一个人能让自己依靠，所以当马尔科出现在他面前的时候，艾斯首先想到的就是自己所想的‘那个人’
> 
> “3你觉得你可以管理好你的一日三餐以及住行的话，你可以继续留在这里…….不过，不想试试新的东西吗？4以后后悔也来得及。”  
马尔科知道平时的一日三餐和住行都是达旦安排的，所以肯定当时的艾斯根本没有能力能照顾好自己；马尔科也是知道自己会在特定的时候消失，所以想让艾斯在此之前接受自己。
> 
> “放心吧，达旦那边我已经说好了，5我会照顾你一段日子，你快点跟上来。”  
同上
> 
> 6你还要住上一段时间别怪我没有提醒你，以后可不要怨我才是。  
马尔科已经猜到后期的艾斯很可能会离不开自己，先为自己找了个解脱理由。
> 
> 马尔科又怎么会看不见艾斯与那帮小子们勾肩并笑的场面，7这也正是他所希望看见的。  
马尔科的出现就是为了帮助艾斯渡过难关，顺利成长，这是他所希望看见的。但是马尔科并不希望当艾斯真正成长起来的时候面对的即将是自己的离去。
> 
> \-----  
最后，马尔科可能一边抹着眼泪一边看着艾斯不知所措的样子……  
大概就是这个样子了吧……  
感谢阅读。  
SWEETENER


End file.
